There are many containers and organizers designed for specific types of jewelry which may be placed throughout a person's home for the storage of jewelry while not in use. Regardless of the container or organizer, jewelry often becomes tangled when not in use. While all types of jewelry may be easily tangled, necklaces are among the most difficult to untangle due to their length and malleability. Additionally, bracelets, earrings, and rings are prone to tangling with already tangled necklaces.
One of the most common ways to untangle jewelry is for an individual to manually manipulate the jewelry until the knots or entangled come free. This process often requires significant time and patience so that the jewelry is properly detangled and is not harmed during the process. As a result, there is a demand for improved systems and methods associated with untangling jewelry.